Am I the one?
by cali.boo38
Summary: OK young writer here and just needs some tips and pointers. Summary time! Haithal Gudly was not expecting to see him ever again. In this story Thal (haithal) learns who she really is. Twist and turns the whole way. Horrible Summary I know. Just please read I need reviews bad or good to help me know if i should keep it or kick it. T just to be safe. All oc


We are fighting, breaking. We had learned that there is no cure and that there is other survivors, but not all are that friendly. We each had secrets, some worse than others. We all have now killed, lied, or something else. One of of was different, one of us was going to be a savior, one of us was going to lie, one of us was going to kill for the good, and one of us was going to kill for the wrong reasons. That is what Mikal's last words to us were, little did we know he was only talking about one of us. All of those things was going to be for one person. That kind of pressure had to mess with someone's head. I had to feel bad for that person.

"This world may have ended, but that doesn't mean we end who we were, are! We can beat this world and we will beat this world! This is not the end, just the beginning to a new life!" shouted Jackson, but not harshly, protectively. I saw him glance over at his daughter, Grace, more than once and I wondered what that was about, but she looked over and mouthed that she would tell me later.

Grace was a few years older than me, but we were best friends. Before this disaster, we had gotten in trouble more times than not with her being able to buy beer at 21 and then me drinking it at 19. But about 5 years later, after Grace and I got into a big fight, another story, I received a call from her and I ignored it expecting it being her apologizing for being right (Did I mention I was completely wasted?). Then my phone started to go again, so I answered it.

"What do you want?" I yelled rudely at the other person.

"I'm so sorry, Thal," Grace cried.

"Gray, what happened," I questioned.

"They're," she stopped, "Thal, come over here."

I hung the phone up in an instance and ran to her apartment, which was right next to mine, and began pounding on her door until she answered. When she opened the door I ended up hitting her instead of the door, but it seemed like she didn't even notice. She hugged me and kept mumbling how she was sorry into to my shoulder. When she pulled away she waved over to me, to sit on the couch with her. I walked over to the couch and Grace reached over to a letter that she must of got for me, because it all I saw was my name on it.

"I got a phone call too," she whispered as she handed me the letter, "I didn't read it."

As soon as she handed me the letter and I read the address, I threw it across the room and left. I hit the road, walked in to the middle and followed the lines to where ever they would take me. Who thought it would lead me into many fights and more often that not watching Grace bail me out of jail.

I watched her grow up and get a boyfriend that she swore one day she would marry. As I just rotted in many jail cells, and the bottom of a whiskey bottle. When I found out she was getting married I was so drunk and I still feel bad because she had her dad home and I walked in only hearing, 'I'm getting married,' then I passed out in her doorway. Her dad stayed the night apparently, because when I woke up he was cooking us breakfast and laughing at Grace along with her boyfriend, no wait fiancee, Alex. I walked in and sat down, not looking at her. Jackson shot us both a glance but his lasted a few more seconds on me than Grace. After a while of awkward seconds, Grace said that she needed to talk to me and pulled me out of the kitchen.

"When were you going to tell me then," I whispered yelled at her.

"I was going to tell you,but," she whispered back.

"But what?"

"I also was going to tell you that unless you sober up, you can't be at our wedding or anywhere around us,"she mumbled in one breath. I heard her perfectly fine, but still ask her what. Then she explained that she couldn't take the chance of me showing up drunk and passing out, making her look like a low-life with low-life friends.

"Fine, this will be my last night going out," I said reassuring myself more than her.


End file.
